Just Friends?
by floatingfantasy
Summary: Friendships that go deeper than that,hidden feelings and emotions. Can the four friends find true love within the cemented bonds?
1. Bittersweet and new

**Just Friends?**

Friendships that go beyond that, hidden feelings and emotions. Can the four good friends find true love in their cemented bonds?

Chapter 1 

"Hey everyone!" Kagome Higurashi waved to her group of friends who had been standing outside the school gates waiting for her. "Sorry for my tardiness!"

"Hi 'gome! Never mind about your being late, let's just for class now!" Sango Mahitsu replied.

"Hi Kagome, looking pretty today huh," Miroku Kazzana said and earned a scathing look from Sango while Kagome just laughed.

"Feh. Let's go everyone," and Inuyasha Takahashi started walking towards the classrooms. The other three followed and a typical school day started.

A very bored Kagome started drifting off during Mathematics. Looking to her right where a dozing Inuyasha was, Kagome couldn't stop a wave of pleasure from washing over her. How good it felt to have three best friends whom she could rely on. She always marveled at the fact that four such different personalities could come together and form a strong bond, a wonderful friendship, though she rather thought that Sango and Miroku looked cute together. Aww! Kagome wondered just when that two would look past their differences and Miroku's perverse likings and discover their true feelings. Tilting her head to look at the sleeping boy, Kagome thought that he looked very adorable all of a sudden. As though sensing her gaze, the pair of furry ears atop a head of Luna-silver hair twitched and Kagome quickly averted her stare to the blackboard and its many algebraic equations. _Whatever was I thinking about! _Kagome chided herself and then went back to outer space.

During lunch break, the four friends met up and went to the canteen to eat. "Look at them bickering again! I swear, they must have been enemies in their previous lives." An amused Sango and Miroku stood looking at Inuyasha and Kagome arguing over yet another minor issue. Suddenly, Sango felt a familiar sensation on her butt. _Why can't he just touch my shoulders or something the hentei! _Sango swung and gave a mighty good slap to Miroku's cheek. She stalked off towards an empty table leaving behind Miroku, who rubbed his abused cheek with something glittering in his deep purple iris, something akin to regret.


	2. Thoughts and action

**Just Friends?**

A/N: hey thanks to the four who reviewed this story! It was really an encouragement to have reviews so early on.  Thank you so much.

Chapter 2 

The four friends soon bought their food and sat down to eat. Kagome was still irritated at Inuyasha for arguing with her about her comment that he looked cute when asleep. Inuyasha had sputtered for a moment before yelling at her for staring at him when he was sleeping.

_" Don't you have anything better to do wench, like listening in class for example, than looking at me when I'm asleep?" _

"_Well, who asked you to sleep in the first place? Huh? HUH? And I paid you a compliment, not an insult! Hrmph! " And _Kagome had turned away, too angry at Inuyasha to notice the faint tinge of red on his cheeks that had stayed on throughout their argument.

At his side of the table, Inuyasha was also mulling over the squabble and poked at his food, moving the morsels around the plate. He glanced over at Kagome and saw that she was still looking miffed. _That crazy girl... she can't possibly think that I'm cute…_ Frowning in consternation, the silver-haired boy felt a rush of warmth from his neck to his cheeks. _Actually, I think she's pretty adorable too… Wait! That can't be true this cafeteria food must be messing up my brain._ Forcing himself to stop glancing at Kagome's direction, Inuyasha finally started on the plate of food that he had been mindlessly poking at.

_That two._ Shaking his head at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha resolutely avoiding looking at each other, Miroku looked at Sango, who turned away and looked determinedly at her bowl of ramen. _Guess I'm not one to judge…_ Sighing inwardly, Miroku continued eating.

After the tension-filled lunch, the four split off to go for their different classes, Miroku and Sango to chemistry, Inuyasha and Kagome to physical education. As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the basketball court, each was thinking about how awkward it was, walking in silence, when usually they would talk amiably.

"Inuyasha, I err…"

"Kagome, that… just now…"

The two broke off, embarrassed and actually slightly afraid about how the other would react to his/her own apology.

"Keh, what do you wanna say?" Hiding his own embarrassment underneath a layer of rudeness, Inuyasha stopped walking and stood, arms folded, glaring at Kagome.

"I… well…" _Why should I apologize, it was him who didn't accept a compliment!_ Thinking that and the mere fact that Inuyasha had the gall to _glare_ at her when she had been sincerely sorry about her part in the argument, Kagome stopped talking and glowered back at Inuyasha, whose tawny orbs were still intensely focused and narrowed on her. Standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, the two teenagers glared at each other in an unspoken test of glaring. It was then, like a veil being lifted from his eyes, that Inuyasha really, seriously, looked at Kagome for the first time since they had become friends. Unknowingly, his golden glare softened as he stared at Kagome. _This girl, only she dares to glare back at me. This girl, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…_ He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from Kagome.

Kagome was beginning to feel shy, her anger slipping quietly away, as Inuyasha's eyes began to caress her, roving over her face, finally stopping at her eyes. Trembling slightly, Kagome returned his gaze, staring into his beautiful eyes and finding them flashing with some unknown emotion. She changed her gaze to his hair, the shimmering silver, and the softness as some wayward strands rested gently on his forehead. _Inuyasha…_ Her gaze, as though pulled by some magnetic attraction, landed on his lips, the most perfectly sculpted ones she had ever seen.

Closer and closer they came, each unaware, yet vibrantly conscious of that fact. Nose touched nose, rubbed slightly against the other. Then the lips. Inuyasha tasted ecstasy in the first, hesitant touch of the teenage girl's mouth to his own. Slanting his head so that his mane of hair cascaded down to the side, Inuyasha deepened the kiss and felt a hitherto sense of rightness settle over him when he felt her response. "Kagome…" Breathing her name, Inuyasha's arms circled the girl and squeezed her closer, sighing against her lips. His arms felt as though they could never get enough of the girl they were holding so tightly, so protectively.

Kagome felt a fuzzy feeling that started faintly somewhere in the regions of her stomach before it clutched her heart. The ache echoing inside of her, Kagome nuzzled her head against the hard chest of the boy who was holding her so tightly. Her arms were likewise embracing his midriff, the ache inside of her causing her to hug him tighter, never wanting to let go. _Mine…_


	3. Plans for the evening

**Just Friends?**

**Hey! Thanks to Inukag123 and cherimai for reviewing again :D And of course the others for your nice reviews they cheered me up :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3 

The bell rang shrilly. Inuyasha and Kagome sprang apart from each other as though they had been electrocuted. Faces as red as tomatoes, the two teenagers stood staring at each other, one with his hands stuffed into his pockets, the other twisting the hem of her shirt. Then Inuyasha turned, seeming to walk away. Kagome stared at his back, incredulous. _That insensitive…! _Kagome's angry thoughts trailed off.

Inuyasha had stretched out his right hand.

The unknown emotion threatening to burst out of her, Kagome smiled and took it. Holding each other's hands tightly, they ran towards the gym, each feeling indescribably content.

On the opposite end of the school, Miroku and Sango were sitting together at a table in chemistry class. The teacher was droning about the chemical attraction and reactions between elements. Miroku suddenly perked up and grabbed Sango's hands, saying, " Oh my dear Sango, this must be chemical attraction! I simply can't help falling in love with… Oomph!" Sango had kicked him, hard, on the knees. Ignoring the electrifying zaps that were currently moving through her hands that were still in the purple-eyed boy's grasp, Sango pulled them out and turned back to the board, though she wasn't listening at all. She was thinking about Miroku and the last few words he had said before she kicked him. _Falling in love… with me? Hah! Falling in love with my butt, that'd be more likely. _Sighing, Sango wondered why she was feeling a sharp pang that distinctly tasted like disappointment.

"Alright students, we'll be playing basketball today; girls against boys! Let's move it!" Clapping his hands sharply, Coach Naraku shooed the girls towards the indoor basketball court at the left-hand corner of the gym. Kagome sighed and started to move while grumbling with her friends- Kikyo and Rin. "Basketball again! We've played it for like, a month already!"

"Yeah, it's getting so boring, plus, we'll surely be smashed by the boys today. Stupid Naraku."

"But basketball's so fun! It's like, the greatest game ever!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome was about to retort when she saw Inuyasha. He had changed into his sports shirt and she could see the rippling muscles on his lean arms as he shot a basket at half-court. He had tied his hair into a low ponytail. Amidst the cheers (as well as some catcalls from some captivated girls), Kagome gave a low groan. Why must he be so darn attractive! Just then, Inuyasha turned and saw her looking at him.

"What are you looking at, wench?"

Kagome snapped back to earth at once. She should have expected that his earlier sweetness wouldn't last. Glaring at him, Kagome then turned smartly and went off to where her friends stood waiting for her.

The basketball match started. As expected, the boys immediately took the lead,making two three-pointer baskets in five minutes. The girls were not as bad as Kikyo had predicted though. Kagome managed to shoot in a basket, scoring three points for her team. The game continued, with Inuyasha scoring many points for his team.

"Ouch!" Kagome shrieked. An obnoxious boy called Hiten had knocked the ball out of Kagome's hands with so much force that girl and ball had fallen to the ground. Fuming, Kagome stood up, dusting off her shorts, Her butt hurt! Determined to score for the penalty shoot, Kagome turned resolutely towards the goalpost and caught Inuyasha looking at her. "Keh. You alright, wench?" Without waiting for her answer, he then turned away, waiting for the game to continue. Kagome smiled. She had seen the concern in his beautiful golden eyes, though he had certainly tried to hide it under his usual boorish manner. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Thank you." Though he didn't turn back, Kagome saw his ears twitch and incline his head a mere fraction. Feeling happier than before for some unknown reason, Kagome took the ball and shot in a neat three-pointer for penalty, all the while with the words "_Are you alright, wench?"_ rewinding through her mind.

The game went on.

School had ended and the four friends were walking out of the compound."Hey guys! Want to go watch a movie at, say, eight? There's a new horror flick in town! I think it's called 'One Missed Call' or something." Sango was a fanatic about horror and gore. "That'd be fun! Anyway, it's been pretty long since we all went out together." Kagome was also enthusiastic about the idea. "Anything for you, my pretty Sango" a grinning Miroku drawled out, picturing Sango in some sexy outfit. "Hentai! Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about!" With a loud crash, Miroku surfaced from his reverie about Sango with a huge bump on his head. Inuyasha smirked. "Where will we be watching it?"

"Hmm, say, Times Square? The sound effects are the best there. That way, we'll be able to enjoy the show better." After everyone's consent, the four then agreed to meet at the entrance of the cinema at seven-thirty. "See you all then!" Kagome waved and went home.

Seven-thirty came in a flash. Kagome and Sango were the first to reach the meeting place. "Oh my gawd, you're definitely going to lend me that halter top of yours right? Right!" Grinning, Sango answered her own question. Kagome laughed. "That's if you let me borrow your pumps! They are so shimmer-y!"

"Ooh, what do you think the boys would wear?"

"Ha! That's easy. Inuyasha would definitely be wearing something red and Miroku something plum. Let's hope that we are not overdressed."

"Yeah, there's a high chance of that, judging by what they always… Oh my gawd am I seeing what I'm seeing!"

Kagome turned to the direction where Sango, who seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to talk, was gaping.

Sauntering towards them, like two models on the runway and music blaring in the background, were Inuyasha and Miroku. Girls eyed them as they walked past and some even whistled.

_Gosh, those girls are so crude. _However, Kagome couldn't deny the blatant fact that Inuyasha looked great. More than great, he looked fabulous.

Decked out in a black jacket with the collar turned up over a red shirt and dark blue jeans riding low on his hips, Inuyasha had the preppy yet sexy look down pat. His slight flush plus the contradicting act of folding his hands when he caught sight of Kagome added to his cool schoolboy appeal. Kagome grinned and waved at them.

Sango couldn't help noticing that her jaw seemed to be more open than normal and quickly shut it. The sight of Miroku nearly, _nearly_, made her gape like an idiot again. Who would have thought that pervert would look so good when he dressed up! Dark plum eyeglasses completed the look of the biker boy in a bomber jacket and leather pants. His normal hairstyle of a short ponytail had changed to a spiky 'do. He tilted his glasses down his sharp nose and said, "Good evening ladies" in a honey-smooth tone and twitching his eyebrow. Sango groaned and mentally slapped her palm against her forehead. You can't change a pervert with all the dressing up in the world. As expected, the feel of a certain someone's hand on her butt came quickly and Sango slapped him before announcing that t was high time they went in the cinema. The four (with one rubbling his cheek) stepped into the cinema and proceeded to watch the show.


	4. Admittance

**Just Friends?**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the copyright © of Rumiko Takahashi. Lucky person. Chapter 4 

The four went into the darkened cinema and found their seats, the girls sitting between the guys, Inuyasha beside Kagome and Sango beside Miroku. The previews started rolling.

"Mmm, popcorn! Let me at it Kagome." Inuyasha stretched out his right arm to grab some of the fluffy sweet stuff. Laughing, Kagome stuck out her tongue and shook her finger at him. "Uh uh, you ain't gonna get it!" And she proceeded to pass the container of popcorn to Sango, who caught on and passed it to Miroku, who quickly grabbed a large amount of popcorn before Sango could grab the container back. A tug-of war ensued between Kagome and Inuyasha for the popcorn, which, by then, had spilled on to the seats and over them. Inuyasha had a sneaky idea and stealthily moved his right arm forward, under the unfortunate container of popcorn, which now looked more oval in shape than circular and poked his finger into Kagome's side. Relaxing her hold on the popcorn to protect her weakness, Kagome chortled, " Why, you cheaterbug! Look out!" and aimed for Inuyasha's sides, at which Inuyasha just smirked. "Ha! I'm not ticklish!" He then proceeded on to tickle her some more. And all this happened when the previews were still rolling on the screen.

Rolling her eyes at the playful pair, Sango glanced at Miroku, who appeared to have dozed off. _Pig_ But what a handsome pig he was, Sango mused. A handsome, perverted pig. Studying his profile, which was partly shadowed by the darkness in the cinema, Sango realized that she had never had the chance, or the proximity to look at him properly. _Haiz._ Sango suddenly had an urge to snuggle up to him, but what would he think? Too inappropriate, besides, she had to keep up appearances. After struggling with herself internally, Sango finally succumbed to the temptation and lightly stroked his smooth, chiseled cheek with her forefinger.

The movie began. The popcorn fight had finally ended when the lights completely darkened. Settling himself comfortably in the seat, Inuyasha was prepared to doze off. Hell, horror movies were not as scary as the producers would like to believe. He would have refused to come and watch this show had it not been for the sake of his friends. Folding his arms, Inuyasha was lulled into sleep by the supposedly haunting ring tone that was prevalent throughout the movie.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Jerking up from his nap, Inuyasha opened irritated eyes and turned to glare at Kagome, who, with Sango, had shrieked. Just as he was about to go into combat and shoot visual daggers at Kagome, she suddenly turned her head to his shoulders. Her arms seemed to be seeking solace from his right. Inuyasha instinctively leaned closer to her and used his left arm to shield her head, as though protecting her, though he knew that was only the movie that she had screamed at.

Sango and Miroku looked over at the other pair and smirked. Inuyasha saw their grinning faces and quickly withdrew his hands from their position around Kagome. He folded his arms and growled at Miroku and Sango, who merely smirked again.

"Don't you think the movie was good, Sango? My throat's sore from screaming so much! Did you see that part when the train ran over the girl and she became a lump of gore on the rails? It was so disgusting!"

"Yes I did! Oh my god, it makes you wonder why people want to commit suicide by this method, it's so gross!" The two girls were chatting animatedly about the movie while the guys looked on in confusion, having slept through most of it. Shrugging, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulders. "Tell me, how does it feel to have Kagome in your arms?" Inuyasha could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks and scowled at the man whose, judging by the look on his face, mind was currently in the gutter. "Feh, none of your business and anyway, Kagome was not in my arms, she was only holding on to my arm!" Though it would be nice if Kagome, indeed, had hugged him. Miroku, the perverted guy as he was, seemed to be able to hear the unspoken words and grinned knowingly. It was high time those two got together.

It was already 11 when Kagome finally reached home after having dinner with the other three. Slumping onto her bed, Kagome thought about the way Inuyasha had put his arms around her when she felt scared, though obviously not scared enough to not appreciate the warmth and comfort he had provided. Sighing and hugging her knees to her body, Kagome finally admitted to herself. She was falling for the guy.


End file.
